


蓦然回首

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 斯人已去，但赫敏依然能够在心里同他在灯火阑珊处相守。……吗？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459





	蓦然回首

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It could be yesterday once more](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576079) by 冰冰雪美人. 



> 不翻记录我都忘记自己翻过这个小短篇了……

赫敏的脸颊依偎着冰冷的石碑，依稀又回到了他的胸口。他也总是这么一副冷冰冰的样子呢。唯一不同的是，她再也听不到他有力的心跳冲击她的耳鼓了。手掌抚过他的名字，她轻轻地颤抖，沿着那名字和日期一路摸索，几乎要把自己压进石碑，和他融为一体。泪水顺着双颊滚滚而下，她无力摆脱那份锥心的疼痛。他曾是她的爱，她的生命，她全部的渴望。她是那么渴望他那些温暖的拥抱，那些双唇冰凉却极致温柔的亲吻……

赫敏听到泪水打在石碑上的声音，北风呼啸着掠过冷硬的石板。身后传来沙沙作响的足音，不是风。她知道那是谁。

“没用的哈利，我说过。”赫敏甚至都没看他一眼，任凭他在身后的雪地中伫立。一只手试探地搭到她的肩上，可她拂开了，目光依旧在石碑上流连，仿佛根本不曾察觉墓地上多出了一个人。

“外面很冷，赫敏。回家吧，韦斯莱夫人准备了晚餐。”

“别这样，哈利，就算你每天来，我的答案也是一样的。”赫敏轻声对着石板细语，全然无视那碧绿眼眸的男子。

“我今天来有别的事，赫敏。”男子上前一步到她身旁，向她伸出了手。

“走吧。”

赫敏迟疑了一下，还是点点头握住了他的手，让他牵着自己，穿过两旁的一座座墓碑。

雪一片片地飘落，湿了他们的衣衫。她打了个抖，一股寒意穿透了她的脊骨。哈利无言地攥紧她，替她拿过了手包。赫敏感激地点了点头，泪水又一次流下来。友谊……这是她丢失了太久的友谊。赫敏拉紧了围巾，领他走进她的茅屋。

“哈利……也许是我错了，也许，我应该忘却。”

哈利坐在一个靠垫上。赫敏的屋子一点也不像她：阴暗，没有窗户，灰暗色泽的家具。赫敏端了杯咖啡过来，点燃了墙角一个小小的壁炉。

“呃，哈利？”赫敏啜饮了口咖啡，摆了摆头。

“我就是不懂，赫敏，像你这样的人怎么会放任自己沉浸在悲痛中长达五年？你这么聪明，这么漂亮，你可以在随便什么地方找到好工作，但你依然选择住在这种……这种地方？你自己看！这么破旧的老房子！在一个愚蠢的墓地里！”他重重把杯子撂到桌上。

“你整日整夜呆在这里，守着个墓碑，跟一个死了好久的人说话，在你明明可以成个家，赚大把的加隆，享受一个舒适的工作的时候！你让我怎么能接受？！”男子的脸膛和脖子都因为强烈的愤怒和迷惑而通红，然而赫敏放下杯子，抬起头，脸上一片空白。

“你知道他怎么死的吗，哈利？”

“不知道。我也没兴趣。”

“那好……我告诉你。”赫敏往垫子上靠了靠，调整了下姿势。

“我们从这里讲起吧，那时候我很气恼罗恩跟拉文德约会，躲到一间废弃的教室里去哭……他正好走进来拿他遗落的书。他看见我了，但是什么也没说就走了。我被一股冲动攫住了，我想出去追上他……可是很快就觉得自己一定是疯了才会那么做。奇怪的是，他走了之后我就不再哭了，我对罗恩的迷恋也一点点消失了……那时候我还没懂这意味着什么，我只是回到休息室里去，整夜地辗转难眠……直到那一晚，邓布利多被杀死的那一晚，我去了天文塔，发现他坐在那里，盯着夜空。我不知道自己哪来的勇气……我，走过去坐在了他身旁。

“你怎么来了，格兰杰？”他问我。但我没有回答，只是盯着他的魔杖。我看到一只牝鹿从杖尖跃出，绕着塔顶轻盈地奔跑。他递给我几张纸，示意我读一读。我读到了……读到了你在冥想盆里看到的东西我震惊极了，却更为这个故事心碎……它比任何小说更感人肺腑。我终于什么也没说地离开了，因为我知道他什么也不想听。

“之后的半个暑假我都在蜘蛛尾巷，我发现他根本不是人们通常认为的那样。西弗勒斯想尽办法地让我开心，却不想让我知道他在这么做。我爱上了他，这是我第一次爱上，也将是最后一次……我们相处得很快乐，很幸福，尽管彼此都知道我们不会有结局，因为这场战争。我们还是分开了，他回到食死徒的阵营，而我来了陋居。那是我们在战前的最后一次会面。

“再次见他就是在尖叫棚屋了，他其实根本不必去那里，伏地魔是打算抓住我来要挟你，可西弗勒斯阻止了我，自己去了尖叫棚屋……其实在你们说话后他还没有死，我本来想救他，可他不许，他怕我救了一个食死徒，而被社里的人驱逐……他没能撑到听到你最后告诉伏地魔，他不是个食死徒。”

赫敏结束了她的倾诉，用尽最后一点力气止住泪水。

“我希望你能理解我哈利，你毕竟是我最好的朋友。”她笑了一下，喝光了杯子里最后一点咖啡。哈利最终什么也没说地离开，赫敏目送着她最好的朋友的离开，露出一个酸楚的微笑。

走出茅屋回到他的墓前，她重又抚着他的墓碑。魔杖轻挥，另一个墓穴出现在他的墓边。她躺了进去，将自己掩埋。没人会知道她身在何方，没人会知道她是生是死，但赫敏现在很幸福，因为当她蓦然回首，终于能看见他等她在灯火阑珊处，相守。

另一个结局

“我希望你能理解我哈利，你毕竟是我最好的朋友。”她笑了一下，喝光了杯子里最后一点咖啡。哈利最终什么也没说地离开，赫敏目送着她最好的朋友的离开，露出一个酸楚的微笑。但她不知道，哈利离开后立刻给罗恩送了只猫头鹰。

罗恩，

赫敏依然坚信斯内普真的爱她。我已经发现她是怎么被蒙蔽的了。一个定了罪的食死徒告诉我是伏地魔让斯内普引诱赫敏爱上他，并且为他们传递情报的。邓布利多只告诉我的那些秘密也证实了这一点。我会尽快把这告诉赫敏的。

哈利。


End file.
